realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Phaerimm
Phaerimm are evil mages who would gladly erase all other beings from existence. The fact that they have not yet done so is probably attributable to the fact that they would lack serviceable slaves to torture for sport if they did. Phaerimms communicate with one another by varying the wind speed around their bodies and with other creatures by means of telepathy. They understand Common and several other languages. Phaerimm as characters A phaerimm's favoured class is sorcerer. Its sorcerer levels stack with it's base spellcasting ability. Similarly the abilities of a phaerimm's familiar are calculated on the sum of the characters sorceror levels and its base spellcasting ability. A familiar cannot be aquired without at least one level in sorcerer. History Millennia ago, the phaerimm plotted to destroy all life in Faerûn. They succeeded in toppling the mighty empire of Netheril and devastating the area that is now known as the Anauroch Desert, but they were foiled by the intervention of the elder sharns, which imprisoned most of them in a magic field beneath the Anauroch. Some of the phaerimms that escaped imprisonment now live in the ruins of Myth Drannor, squandering their power on internal political squabbles. Others have conquered the beholder city of Ooltul and are attempting to break through the Sharn's barrier to free their fellows. The phaerimm are known to have indirectly caused the collapse of at least two empires down the ages. The sarrukh empire of Isstosseffifil fell around −33,800 DR during a war with the phaerimm. During this war, the leaders of Isstosseffifil re-routed the Narrow Sea, causing it to flood the Underdark (where the phaerimms resided) but also precipitating major climatological changes that doomed their own realm. The second and most well-known of the empires to fall was Netheril, the great Empire of Magic. Unbeknownst to the Netherese, their enormous usage of magic was destroying the underground home of the entire phaerimm race, which depended on the inherent magic of nature to survive. In retaliation and for their own survival, the phaerimm developed a powerful spell that drained the life from Netherese lands. They first put the spells to use in −461 DR. This eventually would transform the fertile lands of Low Netheril into the desert of Anauroch. As the empire found it more difficult to feed its people, the stress led a series of wars, some fought to keep the restless populace entertained, while others were fought to claim more arable land. Circa −450 DR, large-scale Netherese migration into the Savage Frontier began when the effects of the phaerimm's lifedrain dweomers became apparent. In −427 DR, the phaerimm used spells to bring down the floating cities of Lhaoda and Tith Tilendrothael, resulting in the other Netherese enclaves setting wards against this type of attack. In −354 DR, the arcanist Melathlar fled Netheril to Illusk. He sacrificed his life to power the spell that raised a great stone tower, walls, and powerful spellwards around the Netherese settlement of Illusk in order to protect it from the phaerimm. During that same year, the first recorded clash between the mysterious sharn race and the phaerimm occurred. In −339 DR, Karsus stole the divinity from Mystryl, the goddess of magic, and the floating cities of High Netheril plummeted to the ground. Due to the lifedraining spells of the phaerimm, the Netheril region became known as the Great Desert of Anauroch in 10 DR, the Year of Dreams. In 329 DR, the Year of the Closed Scroll, Hlondeth was abandoned when its fields began to be destroyed by the encroachment of Anauroch; therefore, its citizens migrated to east to the Moonsea and south into the Dalelands. That same year, the sharn defeat the phaerimm and imprison them beneath Anauroch, constructing a magical underground barrier that came to be called the Sharn Wall. Due to the phaerimms’ imprisonment, Anauroch ceased to spread. On 20 Nightal, 1371 DR, the Sharn Wall was unintentionally punctured by the elf Galaeron Nihmedu and the Shadovar prince Melegaunt Tanthul, allowing many of the phaerimm to escape. Attracted by Evereska's mythal, the phaerimm led an army of enthralled beholders, illithids, bugbears, and gnolls against Evereska. Several phaerimm also took up residence in the ruins of Myth Drannor and others conquered the beholder city of Ootul. On 1 Hammer, 1372 DR, Galaeron brought Thultanthar, the City of Shade, back into Faerûn from the Demiplane of Shadow, hoping the Shadovar would aid Evereska. Before his death, Melegaunt was spying on the phaerimm, and it was he who was assigned to bring Shade back into Faerûn. The Shadovar explained that after Shade had arrived, they planned to open the Sharn Wall in Hartsvale and destroy the phaerimm there. Later, Galaeron and many others came to suspect that the Shadovar had planned for the phaerimm to be released near Evereska all along due to Shade’s complete disregard of the damage it was causing by melting the High Ice glaciers. The Shadovar and an alliance of many peoples including Waterdeep, Silverymoon, Cormyr, the Uthgardt barbarians, Dalesmen, Evermeet, and Evereska managed to defeat the phaerimm attacking Evereska and their armies, although the Faerûnians and the Shadovar came into conflict when Shade decided to flood Anauroch by melting the High Ice, causing massive meteorological changes throughout northwest Faerûn. Cormyr and Shade also came to war when they had a battle in Tilverton, which caused the town to be completely destroyed in the process, and Tilverton is now engulfed by a patch of the Shadow Plane. Category:Aberrations